Stuck With You
by SolitaryFan
Summary: Greg and Sara get stuck in an elevator on their way to a crime scene, much to Sara's dismay and Greg's delight. GregSara. OneShot


**Disclaimer- Catherine, Sara, Nick and Greg (that sexy beast) aren't mine, sadly.**

**Summary- Greg and Sara get stuck in an elevator on their way to a crime scene, much to Sara's dismay and Greg's delight. GregSara**

**Author's Note- I had this idea while mowing my front lawn, strangley enough. I was letting ym mind wander, which probably isn't the smartest thing to do when you're pushing a giant blade attached to a motor, and it just came to me: a picture of Sara and Greg sitting on an elevator floor talking. Read and review!**

* * *

Greg and Sara were at one of the many hotels on the strip. According to Jim Brass's call, the victim was on the fifth floor, room number 428.

The two stepped into the richly carpeted elevator. Sara, who was in a particularly horrible mood that morning, jabbed the fifth floor button repeatedly until the doors slid shut.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sara hunched her shoulders and closed her eyes, trying to block out the fact that Greg was in the elevator with her.

It wasn't working.

"So Jim said that the vic was a stripper."

Sara made a mental note to beat the living crap out of Grissom when she got back to headquarters. "That's right, Greg. But if you are anything _but _professional when we do the interviews, you can be assured that I will make it my life's work to get your ass fired."

Greg threw his hands up as if to fend her off. "Okay, okay! I'll stop talking before you bite my head off."

"You do that." She snapped, willing the elevator to go faster.

At that moment, there was a loud clanking sound, as if something was falling down the metal elevator shaft. The elevator shuddered to a halt, stuck between floors three and four.

Sara squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her hands into fists. "Oh. My. God."

"Hey! The elevator just stopped!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!"

"So I'm a captain now. Does that mean that I'm higher up than you?"

Sara could hear the laughter in his voice. She cracked an eye open and saw him wearing his trademark idiotic grin. Loosing her temper, she punched him in the arm.

"OUCH!"

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY, GREG! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING TO BRING A CRIMINAL TO JUSTICE AND WE'RE STUCK IN A FRIGGING ELEVATOR!"

"Um, Sara, that really hurt and-"

"IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT I'M TRAPPED IN HERE, BUT OF ALL THE FRIGGING PEOPLE ON THE FRIGGING TEAM, I GOT STUCK WITH YOU!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that Grissom-"

"DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT GRISSOM! GRISSOM IS A JERK! HE ACTS LIKE HE KNOWS EVERYTHING BUT HE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING! SO JUST SHUT UP!"

"I'm not the one screaming, Sara."

Sara blinked. She hadn't realized that she had been shrieking.

Feeling her face grow hot, she cast her eyes down to study her shoes. "Sorry."

The stupid smile was back. "That's okay, it's not every day that I get the privilege to be socked and screamed at by a hot chick."

"Not funny."

"Wasn't joking. At least about the hot chick part."

"Shut up. So what are we supposed to do." Sara asked, trying to control the flush that was now spreading to her neck.

"Wait for them to fix it, I guess." Greg answered, plopping down to sit crossed-legged on the floor.

"Okay, do you know how many germs are down there?"

"Don't know, don't care. C'mon, plenty of room for you too." Greg coaxed, patting the carpet next to him.

Heaving a sigh, Sara allowed herself to sink to the ground, drawing her knees up to her chest and leaning her head back against the wall.

47 MINUTES LATER

"I wonder who took over the case for us." Greg mused, letting his eyes wander around the small compartment that he had memorized half an hour ago.

"Probably Nick and Catherine. Warrick's still busy with that hate crime."

"Why do people do that?"

"Do what?"

"Kill each other. Hurt each other. I mean, it's all so pointless!" Greg exclaimed, picking at the carpet with his fingernail. "We're like squabbling children, snapping our crayons in half and whining. You know, we could all take a lesson from crayons: some are sharp, some are beautiful, some have weird names, some are different colors; but they've all learned how to live in the same box peacefully."

Sara looked at Greg for a long time. "I know what you mean. Sometimes, when I'm working a bad case, I feel ashamed to be human."

"Exactly, everyone just-"

Before he could finish his thought, the small elevator groaned loudly and started rising again.

"Hey! We're moving!"

Greg and Sara managed to scramble to their feet as the doors finally slid open, revealing the fifth floor. As predicted, they found Catherine finishing up the room.

"See you finally got off that damn elevator." Catherine remarked, grinning over at them. "Grissom said to give you the rest of the day off. Guess he thinks that you might be traumatized or something."

"I know I am. Let's go, Sara. We need to finish our conversation." Greg said, winking at her.

"Only this time let's take the stairs."

Snickering, the pair headed for the stairwell, joking and bumping into each other.

Catherine just shook her head. "Acting like a bunch of high-schoolers. Who would have thought it from Sara?"

Nick poked his head out of the bedroom. "Probably from being in close-quarters with Sanders for too long."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Catherine replied, turning back in time to see Greg take hold of Sara's hand.

And not let go.

* * *

**AN: Reviews are my drug. Feed the addiction, please!**


End file.
